Oceans and Knives
by Ulquilove404
Summary: Two very similar, but very different people meet. Both have suffered losses, and they comfort eachother with their mere presence, and of an unexpected turns of events. BelaNor, due to it being Nyotalia. Human names used. Rated T for some things...


******Hi. Again... well, here is a love story, between two countries. It will involve love, and possibly babies. enjoy. btw, this is Fem!NorwayxMale!Belarus...  
Here are the names, and my headcanon personalities for the two:  
Fem!Norway-Helene Bondevik: Is be like her male counterpart, but is more cheerful, and outgoing, and sings perfectly.  
Male!Belarus-Aleksej Arlovaskay: Doesn't have bipolar disorder and is quite helpful and kind when he likes a person. He doesn't enjoy inscest. At all..  
These people belong to hidekaz himaruya...**

It is snowing...tiny white ice crystal things that fall from the sky, and melt instantly on contact with the heat of the people. One particular man walks with his little sister in the streets of Minsk, Belarus. He sighs sadly...  
"What is it brother?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Brother, I know there is something wrong.."  
"Natalia, just leave it alone."  
"Is it because of sestra Anya?"  
"I said leave it alone!"  
"Just keep trying, she'll come around eventually." Natalia. She looks like a sweet girl, and she can be. Sometimes. She can also be too nosey, which causes her younger twin, Aleksej, to growl on this particular night. "Natalia, what part of leave it alone don't you understand?"  
"But, brother-"  
"Just shut up already." He leaves his sister on the street and enters a bar. Sitting on a barstool, he greets the bartender briefly. "One shot of whiskey please..." Sighing, he looks to the girl next to him. She is beautiful. Long light blonde hair that reaches down below her waist, and perfect porcelain skin. Her lips are full, and her eyes deep blues that hold wisdom and strength that only oceans can hold. Not that he knows, he's never seen the ocean before. Belarus is a landlocked country, and the only other country he has gone to was Russia. Moscow, more accurately.  
But, Alek is not sure if he is ready to start actually dating. He has been chasing after his older sister Anya for a while, mostly to make sure Natalia had the support she wanted in her chasing of Ivan. Alek never wanted to date his family, he only ever wanted the bond that comes between siblings. He sighs sadly, "and I'll never get that bond with Ivan and Anya..." He chugs down his whiskey. "Nikolai, another shot." The girl looks at him, slightly interested. She goes back to her beer, and drowns her sorrow in it.

Hours Later:  
"Nikolai.." Aleksej's face is completely red from the whiskey. Nikolai the bartender pours Aleksej's fourth shot, who turns to the girl next to him. "So, what are you here for?" She tilts her head, "Jeg forstår ikke..."  
"Du snakke norsk?"  
"Ja."

In their ears:  
"Hmm. Norwegian. That's exotic."  
"Thank you..Are you drunk?"  
"Yes~" She laughs, and blushes, not expecting the lip crash from the man next to her. Drunk herself, her eyelids flutter shut and she kisses back. He starts to pull the straps of her tanktop of her shoulders, and she wraps her arms around his neck. the kiss quickly becomes steamy as it turns more into a makeout session. She parts her lips and fights his with her tongue. Finally, he gives up, allows for entry. The two break apart in need for air. "The bar isn't the place for this...How about my place? It's not far from here.."  
"I just met you though..."  
"We just just had a makeout session in a bar."  
"Helene. Call me Helene."  
"Alek." Alek holds out his hand for Helene, which she takes and they go home together******.  
_**

******Yeah, not too great, I'm sorry..just keep in mind that it was 12:00 in the morning wen i did this chapter. so, give me a freakin break here. also, the norwegian translates too:  
"i do not understand"  
"you speak norwegian?"  
all according to goodle translate, which i honestly didn t feel like finding any other translate site...so if anyone speaks norwegian, and sees an error, A) im sorry and B) pls tell me**


End file.
